Reflection
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Something made him go into the book store and it felt like deja vu.


Reflection

**So I got this idea when I was brushing my teeth and listening to the radio to help pass the time. I hope you like it. I don't own Gravitation, Murakami Maki does.**

It was supposed to be a simple day, one filled with sanity and peace. Sure he had Shuichi to groan about when he comes home but that pink haired brat makes him feel a little more whole. The indigo eyes that smile up at him, much like a child's.

It reminded him of who he used to be; the person he once was before it was taken away from him. Taking a breath and letting it out as a sigh, he stepped into the shop he was standing outside for a few minutes now. He wasn't sure why he didn't want to go into the shop – possibly the thought of being swarmed if someone recognized him.

Eiri looked around with his glasses on. He prayed that no one would recognize him. The only people that knew he wore spectacles were Shuichi, his family and Tohma. Sure Tohma was family but he didn't consider him family at the same time. This place brought back a lot of memories even if it wasn't the right book store.

It caused the pain he had in his heart to come bubbling to the surface. He didn't have Shuichi there to keep it down, to make him feel human once again. He was alone. The famous romance novelist walked around and looked around, taking in the competition in the genre he wrote.

"Hey . . . um sir . . . can you reach that book for me? I can't reach it." A woman's voice called to him, drawing his attention away from what he was looking at.

Looking at her, she was short but he could tell that she had already gone through puberty. Nodding, he followed her finger and grabbed the book that was out of her reach. Handing it to her, he felt the breath that he had in his body being whisked out of him. That glow in her verde eyes reminded him of how felt in that bookstore in New York. The joy she had on her face was just like his.

It was almost like he was looking at himself, as if he was dreaming of himself when he was sixteen. He held back the urge to yell out at the frustration it brought as he watched her look back at him.

"Thanks a lot."

"What do you want to do with your life?" Eiri didn't expect to hear that come from him. Staring at the teenager that was staring at him questioningly, he was almost expecting someone that would remind him of Kitazawa to come walking up to her.

"Well . . . I'm not out of school for one so get out of that. Other then that, I want to write. I'm not sure what yet but I just want to write something that people will enjoy. Like the Twilight saga, The Fifty Shades trilogy, and the other best selling. I wouldn't even mind meeting Yuki Eiri one of these days." She chimed at the thought as she held the book close to her, along with a few others.

She reminded him so much of himself that it made him feel sick. He wanted to run out of the building and back to his apartment so he could bury himself with work. Maybe then he would forget about what he saw, what it made him remember. It wouldn't leave him though. It would repeat in his mind, haunting him to the point it might make that last strand of sanity he had break under the pressure.

He nodded anyway. "It's a hard job to do."

She shrugged it off. "I don't care. My name's Nagami Mizuki by the way. I can't thank you enough because I couldn't find this book anywhere else."

Looking down at the book that was on top of a few others, it was one of his. What were the odds of that? Nodding, he looked back into the verde eyes that had a few locks of ebony hair in, he still felt sick. Turning around, he walked straight out of the building.

The thought of his tutor and tormentor came into his mind, making his sanity break down a little bit more. Mizuki made him want to go back in time and experience that peaceful, sweet time that harmed him now. He just wanted to be innocent again and not worry about the consequences of that night.

Silently, something that wasn't usual of him, he hoped that she got her wish to come true. Being a novelist wasn't an easy task and he knew that.

**So how was it? I hope you did like it because I actually pictured this happening in my mind while I was writing. *bows* please review, favorite, and/or alert.**


End file.
